My Forbidden Passion
by blitzburn
Summary: This is my first naruto fic. This is a one shot fic about two people. If you want to find out then read the story


A/N Hey This story is just to show people i'm not dead. This is a naruto one shot so I hope you like it.P.S please forgive me microsot word isn't working so i'm writing on wordpad (no spell check) sorry for the inconvience.

My forbidden Passion

Her scent was like a million cherrys. It was entoxicating he could never get enough of her. Her beautiful eyes that always huanted his dreams was driving him mad. She knew what she was doing and loved it. Whenever she moved away he wimpered and he hated his self for that. She smiled as she saw the powerful man behind her wimper like a dog. She found it quite cute. She remembered when her finally got enough courage to ask her out. He was out training. She was there before but she decided to do a liitle exploring.

She saw him preforming various jutsu and and training techniques. Before she could take another step he was behind her. He glared at her and asked what was she doing here. She told him that she was on a mission but finished early so she decided to do a little exploring. He didn't say anything he just looked at her and walked away and continued his training. She watched in awe as she saw him execute complicated jutsu with ease. She decided to ask him to train her . He said he would as long as she didn't slow him down. He was surprised to she how easely she picked up the jutsu. The hours flew by and there were able to master many jutsu. By time they stoped it was to late to return to the village so he offered her to stay with him. She blushed but accepted although she was bit nervious.

When they went into the manor she complaned about how sweaty she was. He told her that the bathroom was on the third floor. Since it was such a huge compound he went with her to help her find the bathroom. After he led her to the bathroom he turned and left. She smiled and asked was he nervious. He turned around and asked what she ment. She smiled seductivly and let her shrit slide down a bit. She asked if he ever seen a naked women before. He blushed turned around and went downstairs. She she got out there was a meal on the table. She asked if he made itr and he said yes. He told her that it was something he lesrned how to do. She smiled and told him that she liked a man who could cook. He blushed and began to eat.

After that she decided to saty a little longer. Over time the got to know each other better. Then one day he told her about the festival that was coming up. He told her taht it was a lovers festival and asked if she wanted to go with him. She was surpried but she said yes. She left later that day to get an outfit for the festival. While she got her out fit he got his but ran into one of his frends. He asked if he was going to the festival. He told him that he was. He then asked who he was taking and he told him. When he heard who it was he began to laugh uncontrollably until he saw that he was serious. He apologized and told him who he was going with. After a few more minutes of chit chat they parted and he continued on his way.

On the day of the festival he was so nervious he almost decided not to go, but when he saw a couple walking by holding hands he got the courage to continue. Meanwhile she was getting ready,. She still hadn't decided on a dress yet. Eventually she picked a beautiful blue dress with red roses stiched across it.When he finally came to pick her up his breath was taken way when he saw what she was wearing. She smiled in approval and took him by the arm and began to watch the festivle.

They hade a great time at the festival. They had various foods, games and other thungs. She had such a great time and he was glad she did. Although he wasn't much of a people person he realized that it was the perfect opportunity to ask her out. When the festival was over he escourted her back to his house. She blushed but said nothing. Before they went to sleep he asked her a question. He gave her a dozen red roses and aske would she go out with him. She was surprised that he asked her out. When she didn't answer he turned away. He got ready to say something when she turned him around and kissed him on the lips.

It was intense, there was a fire rageing inside both of them and there mouths were the only outlet. When they finally broke the kisss for air she told him yes and whished him a good night. He smiled and told her the same. For once in a long time he was actually happy.

That was two months ago and they were still together dispite what the villages thought of it. There were opposite but they fit togther like puzzle pices. He realized that he loved her with such an intensity that he would go to the end of the earth and back. She felt the same also, but deep in there hearts they knew that this could not be and that this facade they lived in would soon be destroyed. The two lovers Temari and Sasuke they new that this was a forbidden passion but they wouldn't give it up even if it ment there lives.

A/N So what do you think. This is my first Nauto fic so be kind. I also purposely wrote the story the way i did so you wouldn't know who i was talking about untile the end. So please review and thanks.


End file.
